Mermaid Lila
by kitty.kay12345
Summary: Reid and his girlfriend Lila live it up, in his life and her fantasy.
1. Chapter 1

The car windows were fogging up people were starting to stare.

"Reid!" I said letting out a load ugh being felt up with his large hands.

"Shhhhhh just let it flow." He said with his lips coming onto my neck opening his mouth a little to let the his hot breath trickle down my body.

His teeth then playing a number on my neck sucking the skin to have myself feeling enlightened.

Even though we didn't even have sex that was a crazy ride for me, I love being his girlfriend.

"Ok know to the shore." He said violently throwing my body over his shoulder running with me in to the soft soft sand.

"I WANT TO GO IN THE WATER!" I said laughing like crazy as we flung ourselves into the cool waves.

Kisses going everywhere with our eyes closed shut feeling our emotions towards one another.

"I want you bad." I whispered harshly while licking his lobes as he followed by him tracing his large fingers around my bikini bottom.

The waves take us under and we let it happened being to evolved in each other's presences.

"I'll take you anywhere you want to go my little mermaid." He said now leading me into the deep end.

"Let's see where the sea takes us next Romeo." I replied making sure Reid knew my feeling toward him.

I could feel he's control over my body as his large arms wrapped around my waist whispering well insightful ideas on the topic. You know what I mean.

We danced together in the shallow end having the moon light beam on our bodies close together.

So this is love.


	2. This is real

Something happened last night, something I can't possibly undue.

I went to look into the mirror again to make sure I wasn't crazy but, it was still there.

The glistening scales running up and down my legs which were know snapped together had made it apparent that I've become.. a mermaid.

Reid always says that when you're scared and don't know the answer something look in a book. I know it sounds stupid but, it works and he's definitely anything but stupid.

I went to my local library to look up ancient books on the subject..Reid also said the older the better.

"Ok here's one Mermaid Mythology." I read aloud to myself. I opened the book to chapter one to find a overview on what to do since this mermaid thing is on and off then as I was reading one line struck me.

"Mermaid are actually Humans who were exposed to a beam like radiation on their bodies and know have a clear skin transformation when mixed with mater." I read out loud to myself.

Let's see I was in the bathroom so that's problaby how my skin out wet but, I ccan't do this forever I have a modeling career and a life. I need to break this spell! So I look deeper into the book but nothing until I saw a tiny piece of paper fall to the floor.

It states," To undue the transformation one of which the opposite gender must proceed in intercourse before the next moon shows." OMG I have to have sex with Spencer tonight!

I have to call him. I then punch in the numbers into my phone and call him.

"Reid we're doing it tonight." I said in a sleazy voice.

"I have a room key." Wait was he already planning this…whatever.

"I'll pick you up be expecting me." Then he hung up.

He's such a man.


	3. Love

I drive up to the hotel Reid gave me the directions to and might I say it's very expensive. I then park my jeep and walk into the hotel that was right on the water. The key was room 340.

I made it upstairs finding Reid outside the door with roses in his hands as we made out.

"Let's take it to the bedroom." He says taking my hands.

Reid helps me with my clothes and I help him with his and we get it on.

We did oral sex back and forth and then some dry.

Reid sat me on his lap moving his finders within me giving me what I wanted. His fingers then trace the lace on my panties. He lets his raspy voice flow into my system telling me all the dirty things he's going to do with me tonight. I let out a groan as he leans his head downward.

Then came the real intense part.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to." He tells me .

"No I want it." I said harshly biting his lower lip.

His man parts grazing over my women parts now feeling the strain within me. I let out a pitched moan of satisfaction.

"You like it don't you." Reid says kissing up my body.

Then in the background I see the moon rising.

"Reid I'm so hot spill some water on me!" I said over another load groan.

"Anything for you." He said leading me into the bathtub filled with water and rose petals. This was the test.

I sloped in the water waiting for my tail to appear but IT DIDN'T! YES SAFE!

And we push on with a mix of dirty talk and playful animal like behavior with Reid stroking my hair and back. We drool over another.

Reid is my candy man.


End file.
